Giant Man (Treee Everyewhere)
Dr. Hanky Sling was a scientist of G-Force who accidentally smoked a cigarette made from Seasilla cells, turning him into Giant Man. Appearance Dr. Hanky was a man of average build. He doesn't stand out physically aside from his long messy black hair. As Giant Man, his appearance remains the same albeit having a paler skin and losing his genitals, which he sorely miss. He wears no clothing though he plans on having one based off his favorite superhero, Goliath. History Hanky Sling's early history is classified for confidential reasons. He graduated from the University of New British Columbia in Portland, Canada, receiving the title of professor though he demands to be called Doctor instead. He divorced his wife Jean't Dinner with an epic slap two months after he joined G-Force due to disagreements and his irrational decision to research the monsters that killed her parents. He still regrets slapping her and wants to mend their relationship. After years of service, G-Force's leadership came with an alarming yet strange news that they would be shut down by the United Nations if they don't sell merchandise using monster materials they accumulated. Hanky suggested that G-Force should sponsor the Goliath movie, which was accepted. During a celebratory feast in the lab, he smoked a cigarette made from Seasilla cells, resulting in his transformation into Giant Man. After determining that he still has his intelligence and has lost his genitals, G-Force welcomes Giant Man as their newest member. Hanky's unique appearance turned him into a superstar and became the mascot of G-Force Canada. Though he cannot return to his human form, he still works as a scientist in an effort to quell the monsters. Personality and Abilities Hanky is a genius scientist whose works have helped create some of G-Force's weapons such as the Pym Particle weapons (PP) and Actuated Corrosion Neutering Energy (ACNE) missiles. He likes parties and challenges and often went bungie jumping and dirt bike racing. As Giant Man, his personality remains though he has problems with his appearance and hunger. He wants to fix his strained relationship with his ex-wife and find a way to return to his human form. Giant Man has superhuman abilities related to his size. While he is physically strong, comparable to a Zord, he is unable to match monsters and as such remains with the science team. His intelligence is retained in this form. Often than not, he uses the new weapons he made against himself to see how they fare against monsters. Trivia * He is based on Hank Pym from the comics. His title came from one of Hank Pym's superhero identity as Giant Man. ** The Goliath mentioned in this page is also one of Hank Pym's identities. ** Jean't Dinner is of course based on Jannet van Dyne, also known as The Wasp. * His appearance is based on the Titans from the live action Attack on Titan movies. It looks stupid but creepy at the same time. * Writer's block is responsible for this page's creation. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel 72's Human Characters Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Humans